magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sinbad
Sinbad (シンドバッド, Shindobaddo) is the King of Sindria and the owner of 7 Djinn. Sinbad is always accompanied by Jafar and Masrur. He is the leader of the alliance with 7 different countries also known as "The Seven Seas Alliance". Sinbad has already halfway "fallen into depravity". He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing seven Dungeons, and a King Candidate. He is a major character in Magi, and the main protagonist of The Adventures of Sinbad. Appearance Sinbad is a tall man with a tan skin and an average build. He usually has a very relaxed appearance. He has purple hair and golden eyes. With his long hair and hoop earrings, he appears to be rather nonchalant. Like an Indian king he usually wears a lot of jewelry, equipment and Indian royal attire, some of which are his Metal Vessels (bangle, sword, ring etc). When he was in his teens, Sinbad had a long and skinny ahoge. Personality Sinbad is a laid back and fun loving person. He is known by his subjects for getting drunk and doing outrageous things to the point that even his closest friends don't believe him when he says he didn't take advantage of a young princess. He can be quite a flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wants. He naturally removes his clothes while he is sleeping. Despite all this, he can be serious and is viewed as a great and honorable king who is respected and admired by everyone, especially his subjects (whom he seems to consider a sort of extended family). But later it is revealed that he helped Alibaba, Aladdin and Hakuryuu Ren because they are very useful cards for him. He became a sly person after accomplishing too many things. When talking to Jafar, he realizes that he is now something he never wanted to be. History When Sinbad was 14, he captured his first and the first Dungeon, which was summoned by Yunan, and since then, has captured 6 more. He has also founded over seven different countries, hence his nickname: Sinbad of the Seven Seas. During his teens, Sinbad trained with the Yambala Gladiators, learning how to use Magoi Manipulation. It took him a year to learn it. Along the way, he notably recruited two of his future Kingdom's generals - Jafar, a young assassin who was tasked with murdering Sinbad, and Masrur, one of the Fanalis Champions of the Laem Gladiator Colosseum. Sinbad has mentioned that the former King of Balbadd taught him many things. One of the things, was that he taught Sinbad how to run a country. He didn't take that into account until after he experienced a certain battle where he hurt Sindria and its residents. He also lost someone special, much like situation between Alibaba Saluja and Kassim. The King gave him a sword, which he later gave to Alibaba, as an encouragement to pull himself together after he lost his ways. He has a bad history with Judal and Al Sarmen. His hatred of Al Sarmen causes him to kill all the members he faces and crush their doll forms after he defeats, with no remorse. Somewhere along the line, he halfway "fell into depravity". Plot Balbadd Arc Sinbad is first introduced on the side of the road passed out drunk. When the SML brothers, S Nando, M Nando, L Nando walk by, they notice him and steal his clothes and jewelry (which included his Metal Vessels). Later, Sinbad notices Aladdin and Morgiana walking on the road to Balbadd. He stops them to ask for some clothes. The two are caught off guard and mistake the naked Sinbad for a monster. After some explanation, Aladdin lends Sinbad some of his clothes. He introduces himself as "Sin" and tells them that he is a merchant on his way to Balbadd. Once in Balbadd, Sinbad promises to treat Morgiana and Aladdin to a meal and makes his way to meet King Ahbmad Saluja and Deputy King Sahbmad Saluja, to convince them to re-open trade with Sindria. The two brothers inform Sinbad that trade is cut off because of a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe. Sinbad says that he will take care of the group in exchange for re-opening of trade. At lunch, he learns that Aladdin is a Magi and enlists his help in taking down the Fog Troupe. The plan is for Sinbad to go with Masrur, while Jafar goes with Aladdin and Morgiana, each on opposite sides of the bay (where the Fog Troupe usually attacks from). When the attacks begin, Sinbad meets starving citizens who are planning to steal from the rich. Upon seeing the condition they are in, he allows it under the condition that they do not hurt anyone. Sinbad doesn't find out about what happens on Aladdin's side until later. When Morgiana brings Alibaba to Aladdin's room, Sinbad listens from the other side of the door because he says Alibaba wouldn't tell them anything if he was there. When Kassim comes to attack, his room is broken into, although they didn't know who he was. Kassim then breaks down the door to get Alibaba back. The Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel they are staying at. This causes Sinbad, Masrur, and Jafar to begin fighting the Fog Troupe. Morgiana tries to attack Kassim, but is saved by Alibaba. During the battle, Kassim realizes who Sinbad is and tried to capture him, but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Manipulation. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba and after Sinbad insults the Fog Troupe, Alibaba is offended and begins to fight him. Though it initially appears as if Alibaba has the upper hand, he is quickly defeated. With the Fog Troupe's leader defeated, Kassim decides to flee. Sinbad says that he just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group and that he really wanted to help them. After Sinbad agrees to help, he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja to present the Fog Troupe's case. Not only is Alibaba denied the chance to talk things out with the king, he is even completely ignored and made a fool of. Judal makes his appearance while they are talking and interrupts the conversation Alibaba is trying to have. Later on, when Alibaba is feeling distraught because of his meeting with the king, Sinbad encourages him saying that they've come from being nothing but a thieves guild, to an actual movement who has met with the king. Judal makes another appearance and invites Sinbad to join in him in world domination until he notices that something is different about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad tells him it is because Aladdin is also a Magi, Judal finds it hard to believe. So he decides to test him, by pretending to shake his hand as he punched the younger Magi in the face. Confirming Aladdin's status as a Magi, he decides to fight Aladdin. Masrur tries to attack Judal before this happens, but it is of no use. Sinbad watches as the fight between Magi unfolds. After the fight, he watched as Kougyoku Ren defeated Ugo. Then he stopped her from engaging an enraged Aladdin. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Jafar and Masrur about their lack in confidence in Alibaba. After a furious Morgiana convinces the three that Alibaba is more than capable, they decide to reconsider. Sinbad offers to train Alibaba, but only after Alibaba has spoken with Kassim, does he decide to accept in order to stop his friend. He teaches Alibaba the basics of using his Metal Vessel and while Alibaba never successfully uses his Djinn Weapon Equip, he thinks the training is progressing smoothly. Sinbad tells Jafar of his plans to speak with the princess of the Kou Empire, but hears of how Alibaba attacked the Balbadd Palace and rushes there immediately. Once he arrives with three other leaders of the countries in the Alliance of the Seven Seas, he reveals that he meant to recommend Alibaba as King of Balbadd. However, he respects the answer Alibaba has come to on his own. As the Fog Troupe attacks the palace, Sinbad watches as Alibaba fights Kassim. He only intervenes when Kassim transforms into a Dark Djinn, holding it still to allow Alibaba to take a finishing blow while convincing him that he is the only person able to save Balbadd. He was thrown off when Judal arrived and was pinned down with his ice magic. He was protected by Morgiana and Alibaba when Judal dealt the finishing attack. He watched as Alibaba went to fight Kassim inside the dark djinn and Aladdin vs Judal round 2. He is later seen with his metal vessel finishing off the Banker with a yet unnamed Djinn equip. Sindria Arc Sinbad is just returning from speaking with the Kou Empire's Emperor and discussing the state of affairs of Balbadd. Even though Balbadd did fall under the jurisdiction of the Kou Empire, Sinbad believes they will be all right. He is excited to meet Aladdin and Alibaba again to report to them and is surprised to see how much fatter they have gotten. Sinbad puts Alibaba and Aladdin on a training regime to no avail for Aladdin. He introduces him to Yamuraiha. Sinbad later gives Alibaba a short sword he got from Balbadd's King (Alibaba's father) and gives Morgiana a chance to get a Metal Vessel. He also tells them about Djinn Equip and Household Vessels. Morgiana decides to use her shackles as it is best to use something you have a connection with. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindoria, he summons the Eight Generals, then orders Sharrkan to finish off the sea monster. When Kougyoku Ren and Hakuryuu Ren arrive in Sindria, he greets them and is quickly accused of attacking Kougyoku, causing her to cry and everyone looked at Sinbad with disgust. Luckily for Sinbad, Yamuraiha was able to dispel the doubts of his actions by using Kougyoku and Sinbad's blood with her magic Sharal Rakesa to re-create the night in question. Zagan Arc One night Sinbad is confronted by Hakuryuu on his alliance with the Kou empire, asking Sinbad to help him destroy it. Sinbad is able to charm his way out of a direct answer for the moment and his intentions remain mostly unclear. To further advance and develop Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana's skills, Sinbad sends them out to conquer another dungeon as he is no longer able to attain any more djinn. Sinbad also suggests this quest as the perfect opportunity for Morgiana to evolve her shackles into a Household Vessel. Despite Sinbad's protest and worry of potential backfire from the Kou Empire should anything terrible happen, he reluctantly gives in to Hakuryuu's persistence to join the others on the dungeon quest. Second Sindria Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Toran island, Judal destroys Yamuraiha's barrier and confronts Sinbad, asking him about the existence and purpose of the fourth magi. He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin. Judal then threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria, declaring Sindria an enemy state to the Kou empire. Sinbad holds a banquet for Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu for conquering a dungeon. At the banquet, he tells Aladdin about the three other Magi besides him before making a request to Aladdin, asking him to go to Laem as the Magi of Sindria for underlying intentions. He charms Kougyoku and accepts Hakuryuu's offer to destroy the Kou Empire so long as they come to his aid if Sindria is pressured. In the midst of this, Sinbad realizes how sly he has become, to which Jafar says that he became something he did not want to become. Isnan disrupts the banquet by appearing from Hakuryuu's arm and then sends several clones to attack Sinbad and Alibaba. Although the clone is destroyed by Masrur and Jafar, the blood of the creature splatters on Sinbad. Isnan explains that the blood will possess his blood vessels and turn his rukh black, transforming him into a completely different person ("falling into depravity"). Sinbad receives an "invitation" from Isnan to become a black king and follow Al Sarmen's "father". While Yamuraiha exmaines the curse, Sinbad states that curses do not exist and are simply a sort of magic. Aladdin offers to undo the "curse" and Sinbad orders Yamuraiha to suppress the magic in Alibaba and create a Transfer Magic Circle. Before Isnan is able to leave Sindria, Sinbad intercepts his leave and fights him, defeating Isnan and being able to eliminate the black ruhk from his body. Sinbad returns to where Yamuraiha and Aladdin accompanies Alibaba, who is suffering from the clashing ruhks. He convinces Aladdin to use Solomon's wisdom to wipe out the black rukh. Pirates Arc Abilities Sinbad is one of the most powerful characters in the entire series. He is extremely skilled in swordplay as well as manipulating his Magoi. He has halway fallen enabling him to half his magoi to be black. Magoi Manipulation :Sinbad has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to counteract his opponents Magoi, thus negating their ability. Sinbad mastered this technique by training with the Yambala Gladiators in the mountains for a year. Djinn Out of the 7 Djinn he has, only three have shown so far. SinsJins.png|Sinbad's 7 Djinn Baal Equip.png|Sinbad's Baal Djinn Equip Baal Vessel.png|Metal Vessel for Baal Balalark Saika.png|His attack with Balalark Saika Djinn Equip He is able to do a Djinn Equip with all 7 of his Djinn. Baal :Sinbad changes his appearance to an almost knight like outfit, with a short warrior sword. He takes the appearance of a dragon, this includes a long tail and shining blue scales. A jewel is placed on his forehead. He is able to attack with lightning in this form. This Djinn resides in a short sword he has. *'Balalark Saika' (Lightning Sword) ::When Sinbad uses this Extreme Magic, he draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored in the sword, it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. Focalor Focalor Equip.png|Sinbad in Focalor Equip Sinbad's Cursed Body.png|Sinbad's cursed body in Focalor Equip Focalor Vessel.png|Focalor's Metal Vessel Sinbad Wind.png|Sinbad drawing wind Foraz Zora.png|Sinbad attacks with Foraz Zora :The spirit of rule and submission. Sinbad's hair grows longer and father loocking with a gold collar around his neck and a third eye on his forehead. He takes the appearance of an almost bird shape with hair growing around his body. He wears a sash with a circle belt and a complex necklace. He is able to control the wind (in tornado form) from the palms of his hands. This Djinn resides in his right hand silver bracelet. *'Foraz Zora' (Cleaving Wind) ::Sinbad uses this Extreme Magic to summon two wind tornadoes around his hands, then places them together over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. He is also able to release smaller tornadoes from his palms, still able to destroy Kougyoku's Extreme Magic. Zepar SinbadZepar.png|Sinbad and Zepar Zepar Vessel.png|Zepar's Metal Vessel Zepar From Focalor.png|Equipping from Focalor SinJin3.png|Sinbad in Zepar Djinn Equip SinZeparFace.png|Sinbad's face in Zepar Djinn Equip Zepar Attack.png|Released power Zepar's Effect.png|Effect of its attack :In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, hooves, and has three eyes. He is able to perform an incredibly loud scream. This loud scream is able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it effects everyone in the vicinity. This Djinn resides in his ring. Stats Trivia * His name is based from the ‘Sinbad the Sailor’. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Sindria